Alice of human sacrifice
by madokachanheart
Summary: -based off the Alice of human sacrifice voice drama- I am a dream that only you see, so I don't want you to ever forget. So how can they remember me? So the little dream thought and thought and at last had an idea. rated T just in case XD
1. Chapter 1

You. Just what kind of dreams do you see? How long do you think you could remember the dreams you see? Ah, I want to grow, I want to grow. This world would be much more fun if that could happen. But it would only be fun until everyone forgets their dream. This speech is just a fragment of a small small dream. I am a dream that only you see, so I don't want you to ever forget. So how can they remember me? So the little dream thought and thought and at last had an idea.

"if humans get lost in me" the dream smirked "they will be imprisoned forever. "

And so tonight you will see a delightful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you enjoy this :D it's Meiko's part of the story i'm not that great at writing though XD, but i gave it a shot so enjoy. **

"Aww what should I do I have a weird feeling" said the little dream "I really hate feeling like this you know" he looks down, "maybe it will go away, but I can only think about the shivers". The little dream looked up "that's right someone's been staring for a while now, oh no maybe looking for a while has caused them to remember my face" the dream let out an evil smirk "I am still living inside that person, alright, I've decided to bring someone with me.

Now stands a young woman with light brown hair standing in a battlefield. She clenches her fists onto her red dress. "Our army is already like this" said the girl, agitated. "No there is still hope for victory yet." She hoped.

"Hello!" said the dream. The girl just stared at him. "Hmm, there are people here right? I said hello didn't I" exclaimed the dream. The girl looked at him blankly for a few seconds then finally spoke.

"y-you it's dangerous to be here kid! You should leave!" she exclaimed to the dream.

"But I'm not a kid I've lived through hundreds of times more than big sis" he said "I don't think I could even count it" just as he finished his sentence, he was grabbed by the arm by the girl.

"Ah man get a clue go away fast!" she yelled.

"No way! I came here to do something!" he yelled back. She stared at him. _A child spy? _She thought. "Hey big sis are you my friend or not?" as he finished the question they were suddenly transported into a world the girl has only seen before in here dream. The girl looks around franticly. _Huh what? This place is? _she thought.

"this is my world, Ah, now big sis is in a dream, is it big sis's world?" said the dream.

"what are you saying how is that?" she said "why are you? Who are you?" she asked.

"I am a dream what did you hear? I am you in someone's dream that you don't know yet, heh. Don't worry about it. Anyway big sis is an Alice" he said.

"Alice?" the girl questioned.

"yeah Alice, big sis is an Alice that came from here. So do your best big sis" he disappeared.

"hey wait" she exclaimed "what is an Alice? How can I go home?" she questioned. She got no response so she decided to just walk around town. _What the hell is Alice_ she thought. Suddenly a little girl came up to her.

"hey big sis can you play with me?" she asked politely.

"ah huh… no I can't , I can only play in my spare time" she responded. "say do you know what an Alice is?" she asked the little girl.

The little girl responded "Alice? Hmm… no I don't know anything about that…" she says. She then smirks, "Alice…" she says "to me…hears me….."

"Really! Then what is Alice!?" the girl with brown hair asked loudly.

The little girl responded with "Alice says they will always remember the world" she smiles evilly. "She was in". the girl ran away she couldn't stand being near that creepy little girl for any longer.

_What is it? How did this happen? What did it say? Even though I'd like to stay it's impossible in this world, I still haven't defeated the enemy _she thought. Then suddenly the little boy she was talking to before.

"big sis must be an Alice that came from here" he said.

"is that so" she said sarcastically. "I get it" she exclaimed." How I came from this world, What's an Alice? It's nothing worth my trouble, Except my human side I came from this world" she said. She then gives an evil grin to the dream "I'm Alice!" she announced.

"Mmm… sort of go ahead and think that." He responded. "Maybe you'll always think that, Nah I should bring along other humans" he said. The girl was too busy to hear the dreams response, she was already slicing though the people of the town screaming I'm Alice I'm Alice! "hmm… no" said the dream. "No!" he yelled. And soon the girl was back in front of the little girl from before.

"big sis?" the little girl asked.

The girl responded with "kill! Kill!, Erase everything in this world I'm Alice! So I'll go back to my normal world! I'll go home!" she screamed. She was soon in front of a blue haired man with a very shocked expression on his pale beautiful face. "you" she exclaimed. "I'll kill you!" just as her sword almost got to him she was gone. She appeared to be in a very dark forest stuck behind bars.

"Big sis is breaking down, I don't need that, I junk Alice, I don't need one" he said.

"you!" she said with an angry tone. The dream looked at her.

"big sis is bad" he said.

She responded with "do-don't fuck around with me! I will get out of here!". The little dream through away a card with the jack of spades imprinted on it.

"I can't do that" he said.

"wait!" she yelled. The boy walked off. "you're kidding" she said. But then she could hear faint humming and then the dream started to sing.

"the first Alice was a wrathful women of the spade, a righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand, never hesitating to sleigh all within her way, creating pools of blood which followed her through wonder land" he sang. With an angry expression on her face she said.

"ke what's that song" she said.

"hmm it's your song" he responded and then started to sing again. "Deep into the darkened woods Alice walked the line captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin if it was not for the murderous lake left behind no one would suspected that she had ever been."

"s-stop it!" she yelled at him but the dream had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update people XD but to be honest I forgot about this story and then I forgot my password but hey at least now I am going to upload all of the chapters for you pretty soon ^-^ I'm also trying to think of some other vocaloid songs to write stories on so if there is any you want a story on please suggest it ^o^ well u can continue reading the story now XD**

"hmm seems to me he doesn't care about people anymore" said the little dream staring at a blue haired man. "big bro said before that he was thinking about becoming an Alice, he'll become Alice and leave this world huh…" said the dream.

"it's not that I don't care" said the blue haired man "now… people are getting killed right away….it's terrible" he said.

"hey big bro" said the dream, the blue haired man looked at him. "you thought about it before but…your not really brave are you?" asked the dream.

"so you saw it" said the blue man. "whoever does usually knows that it is horrible." He said. The dream stared at him for a while then finally spoke.

"yeah" he said "but big bro you're going to become an Alice anyway" he smirked.

"red" said the blue haired man "red….red…..when you slay people and their families, her lover, his eyes must have must have been dyed blood red a long time ago." He said.

"I guess you don't hear it" said the dream with a smirk. "well do your best then"

The blue haired guy was now in town and was thinking to himself _her face is…It wasn't a different colour at firs….Her face she…Song, Oh, that song It's time for that song, I'll sing it… I'm getting distracted _and so he began to sing_ "_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond the broken echo of the lies within demented words he sang his twisted melodies to all in wonderland creating the image of the sick and the disturbed" a girl soon comes up to him.

"What's that song?" she asked "it isn't very amusing"

"oh that" he replied "I don't know…I just suddenly thought of it" he answered.

"eh, well that's fine" she replied "keep going then"

"sure" he said and began to sing again "Deadly yet so beautiful Alice had voice just like a rose" he stopped for a moment _Alice.. _he thought. The crowed that had gathered around him told him to keep singing so he did just that "he was shot by a madman who silenced him to death, single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed with twisted grin this dying man laid breathing his last breath" as he finishes he smirks and begins to laugh very strangely "red" he said giggling "flowing red…hers, their blood….blood….blood!...blood!" he laughed. "You all. Do you know that your blood is red? That's great! It's red" he laughs "it's really red" he said "but you only see black" he laughed. "you guys should" he puts a gun to his own head "see it now!" and with that he was dead.

"ah ah Don't do it. Don't worry about what they said" the dream said sarcastically "But I'm glad you are also prepared to bring someone with you"

**well thats it XD it isn't that great XD u should go watch the voice drama i'm basing this story on ^-^ its really good I hope to put in some more stuff in Rin & Lens part than what the drama has though XD well thats all Miku's part of the story will be up soon~ Enjoy ^o^**


End file.
